Growing up Outlaw
by atothekc
Summary: This is a bunch of short one shots that will follow Jax and Eve's children from Beautiful Girl to Like a Fool.
1. Happy and Whiskey to the office, please

**AN- This is the first chapter to my little one shot series that will focus on Layla and Abel growing up in the club. Please read and review and let me know if there is any specif normal growing up things you would like to see them go through!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA**

**P.S. - Layla is 16 in this!**

* * *

"TM Auto, this is Whiskey."

"I'm looking for Mr. or Mrs. Teller. Are either of them in?" a very proper sounding woman said into the phone

"Nope, they went on a second honeymoon in Lake Tahoe, who's asking?" Whiskey said into the phone. He was spending a few weeks in Charming to help out while Jax was away.

"Well, this is Ms. Darren. I am the principal at Layla's school and we need someone to come and pick her up seeing as there has been an incident here."

"is she alright?"

"Yes, I just need to speak with the adult whose care she has been placed in." The woman said with an edge to her voice

"That would be Happy. I'll find him and let him know." Whiskey said before he hung the phone up

Happy was enjoying some time with one of the croweaters when Whiskey came bursting into his room. Whiskey had prospected at Samcro before he went nomad and made frequent visits when he needed some time off the road.

"The fuck?!" Hap yelled

"Gem Jr's school called an she got into some trouble and you need to go and get her." Whiskey explained as Happy tossed the sweetbutt onto the floor and headed out the door

* * *

When the two arrived at the school, it was in between classes and all the students stared as they made their way to the office.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked

"Yeah, we're here to get Layla Teller." Whiskey replied

"Miss. Teller is waiting in Ms. Darren's office for you. Right through the door there."

"Thanks." Hap said as they walked into the office

Layla was sitting in a chair across from an older woman with black hair pinned up that had a scowl on her face the minute they entered.

"Finally, let's go home." Layla said as she stood up

"Not so fast Layla! I need to speak with you and Mr. Happy about your attire at school."

Happy was confused. Layla looked perfectly fine to him. She had a longer red tank top on with black shorts that were not that short and brown leather flip flops.

"It's just Happy and what's wrong with her clothes?" Hap asked

"Yeah, all areas are covered." Whiskey added

"Not the ones students are complaining about." Ms. Darren explained as Happy gave her a confused look

"Those stuck up bitches complained about my ink." Layla further explained

"Are you serious?" Whiskey asked

"Yes and watch your language Layla"

"It's not like they're offensive." Whiskey said as he looked Layla over again. All 3 of them were visible. The small yellow butterfly on the front of her right shoulder, the midsized black and grey skull on the back of her right calf and he could currently only the E and R of Teller which started at the top of her left hip.

Happy was sick of this lady already and just wanted to get Layla home. "Okay, let's go."

"All three of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Covering your bodies in those ugly things." She said as she followed them out of the office

"Fuck off." Hap finally said before he slammed the office door

Once they got back to the clubhouse Layla sits down with the guys in the office.

"They all hate me."

"So what." Hap replied

"Abel was popular and everyone loved him, but they call me a biker slut and a devil worshiper."

"Abel was an all state running back. They had to like him."

"No, they liked him because they wanted to. Even the teachers think I'm a freak and everyone makes fun of my hearing aid." Layla said as she set her head down on the desk

"That's why you won't wear it?" Whiskey asked

"Yeah."

"Just tell them to fuck off." Hap said

"You know what? You're a badass chick and you should just kick all their asses!" Whiskey laughed

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." She laughed with him

"Hey kid? You wana learn to tattoo?" Hap asked her

"Seriously? Hell yeah!" She replied

"Alright, let's get started. Find the prospect, you can practice on him."


	2. My Babys a Firecracker

**AN- I am on a roll today! lol I am having a good time with these and I have a ton already planned out in my notebook! If you guys could please please please review! I really want to know what you think about these!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA**

* * *

"Piper! Kenny! Put the lizard back in the tank!" Dewayne "Whiskey" Porter yelled after the teenage boys. He was stuck on babysitting duty since he had just started his prospect year a few weeks ago. Running around after 2 teenagers and 2 little kids was not how he pictured his 4th of July. Whiskey checked on Layla and Abel, who were playing with a football and ran after the teen boys. As soon as Whiskey walked away from the picnic table, Abel ran up and took some of the bottle rockets that were on top.

"You're gona get in trouble." Layla said to her brother as he ran back to where they were playing

"Am not. I just gota light them before Dewayne gets back." Abel replied as he lit one

"Daddy's gona hear em! Those are for tonight not now! And when he catches you, you're gona get a spanking!" Layla said with an attitude that only a 5 year old would have

"Shut up and go play!"

"Fine, but when you have to sit inside all night, don't cry to me!" Layla said as she stalked away

Abel lit one and it went up at popped then he noticed his sister was now drawing with chalk. He came up behind her and lit another one so it would scare her when it went up. But when is did is got caught in Layla's waist length hair and exploded on the left side of her face. She started screaming and Abel ran behind the clubhouse. Tig and Jax were in one of the garage bay looking over Tig's bike when they heard the screams. Whiskey heard them also and came running from the dock. When they got over to by the playground they found Layla on the ground holding the side of her face. They could smell the burned hair and they also saw the blood going down her neck.

"Little bit! What happened?" Jax said as he went down to cradle his daughter

"Firecracker!" she yelled

"What happened to her!?" Tig yelled at Whiskey

"I don't know! Kenny and Piper took that stupid lizard out and I only left her and Abe alone for 2 seconds!"

"Where's Abel?" Jax asked as he stood up with Layla in his arms. "Find Evie and Gemma tell them we need to get to the hospital now!"

Gemma located Abel and then followed Jax and Evie to the emergency room. Within an hour all the sons were there. Whiskey kept apologizing to Juice, who was his sponsor. Jax and Eve were inside with Layla and the doctors. Finally Jax came out with the news about 15 minutes later.

"So, what did they say?" Gemma asked

"She has some burns on the side of her face and neck, but they won't leave any scars." Jax said running his hand down his face

"That's good then. She'll be alright." Opie said from the group

"No, that's not all. When the firework went off, it punctured her eardrum and fucked with some of the tiny bones inside."

"Will that heal?" Gemma asked

"It will leave her with permanent hearing loss." Jax sighed. "She'll have to most likely wear a hearing aid, but they're going to bring a hearing specialist in tomorrow to see her."

"When can we go in and see her?" asked Kozik from the back of the group. No one had noticed when he got there since he wasn't at the clubhouse when it happened

"Soon, but I need Abel to come with me now." Jax said

Abel came out from behind Bobby where he had been hiding since his father came into the room. He took Jax's hand as he was led from the waiting room and down the hall. They stopped in front of Layla's room.

"What you did was very bad and I know that it was an accident, but you know that you're not allowed to play with those."

"I'm sorry." Abel said as he started to cry

"You need to protect your little sister. Now, when we go in there I want you to say sorry." Jax explained to the 6 ½ year old

"Alright."

Abel went in behind his father and looked down at the floor.

"Abey, come here."Eve said to her son as he walked over and climbed on her lap

"What do you tell Kip?" Jax asked

"I'm sorry."

"Is okay." Layla said in a very small voice

"Can I lay with you?" Abel asked

"Yeah." Layla replied

"Stay on this side and be very quiet. Kip's ear hurts her a lot." Eve said as she watched her children cuddle in the hospital bed like nothing had happened. Abel took Layla in his arms and hugged her.

A month later Jax and Eve were on their way back from the hospital with Layla. They had just picked up her new hearing aid that Layla had insisted be black and blue, SOA colors. When they pulled into the lot, Layla climbed out of Eve's car and ran to Kozik who was waiting at a picnic table for them to get back.

"Look at that! Nice colors." Koz laughed as he lifted the small girl

"That's what Daddy said! And guess what? I can hear you again!" She yelled

"Does that mean I have to sing to you again?" Koz asked although he already knew that answer

"Duh uncle Koz!"

"Alright, why don't you go show Grandpa Tigger?" Koz said as he set her down

"Okay!" she said as she ran to the garage

"Did they say if it was improving?" Kozik asked Jax and Eve as they walked up to him

"No, they're not sure it ever will." Jax replied

"She seems to be taking it well."

"Yeah, they told her that she can have different hearing aids so that she can match her outfits." Eve laughed

"Not a $300 a pop she can't." Jax said "Abel is the one who is still taking it hard."

"He watches her like a hawk. Yesterday he wouldn't let her in the backyard because she could have slipped in the mud and broken her neck." Eve laughed

"Yeah, he'll calm down." Koz said

"Hopefully." Jax said as the trio headed into the clubhouse


	3. Get 'em!

**AN- I'm sorry this took me awhile to get up and I am almost done with the next chapter of Beautiful Girl!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA, only my OCs**

* * *

"Where's Abel?" Eve asked as she entered the clubhouse

"The prospect? He's cleaning the bathrooms." Bobby said smirking from the bar

"Well, the prospect has a football game in an hour and a book report to write tonight." Eve said setting her hands on her hips

"He can't leave yet." Bobby responded

"I don't give a shit. Abel!" Eve yelled down the hall

"Hey, ma." Abel said as he came out pushing his long dark blonde hair out of his face

"You need to get ready and get your ass to that football field now."

"I can't yet. I have to get the dorms ready for Tacoma and the party tonight."

"No, you have to get going now. The entire town is going to be at the game tonight." Eve said as Layla came out of the back room. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here all day." Layla said as she sat down next to Bobby

"You didn't go to school? I saw you leave this morning." Eve asked fully knowing the answer

"No, Happy set me up with some new ink colors."

"You two are going to give me a nervous breakdown! Abel get to that fucking field now and Layla you're going with me to watch the game." Eve said as she left the clubhouse

"You heard the queen. Get going you two." Bobby said to the siblings

Abel headed to his bike while Layla went to her car.

"Hey, don't you need your gear?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks sis." Abel said

* * *

Eve, Jax, Juice, Tig, Layla and Gemma sat in the bleachers watching the game. A group of kids were behind them and they kept tossing garbage at Layla.

"They do that one more time, I'ma shoot em." Tig said

"Ignore them." Layla said as Abel caught the bar and ran in for a touchdown

"Yes! That's my boy!" Jax yelled as everyone else cheered also

"Too bad Abel's sister is a freak." One girl laughed

"Hey!" Juice yelled back

"Please, just ignore them." Layla pleaded

Charming High won the game and Abel was given the game ball. After word, they waited in the parking lot for him. When he came out the girl who was fucking with Layla was with him. Tig noticed first.

"Hey! Prospect get over here now!" Tig yelled

Abel came running over, leaving the girl standing there.

"Yeah Gran- I mean Tig?" Abel said correcting himself since he was now in "prospect mode" as Layla called it

"Who's the gash?" Tig asked as Juice and Jax joined them

"Her? That's Trina. She's into that football hero shit." Abel laughed

"Yeah, so are you into chicks that bad mouth your family?" Jax asked

"What are you talking about? Of course not!"

"That gash called your little sister a freak and tossed garbage at her the entire game." Juice explained

"Really? Well in that case, I have a plan. Have Kip meet me at the party by the streams." Abel said as he walked back towards the girl

"What's going through his head?" Tig asked Jax

"I have no clue." Jax laughed

"Pooh bear. Abel wants you to meet him at that party." Tig said as the guys walked up to Layla, Eve and Gemma

"No way." Layla said as she walked towards her car

"Go on baby, get drunk or high." Gemma said

"Gemma!" Eve responded

"What? All she ever does is draw with Happy or help me in the office."

"I hang out with Abel and Dom!" Layla said defending herself

"No, you follow them around the lot." Gemma said

"If I go will you all leave me alone about going out?" Layla said defeated

"Yes." Everyone said

"Fine, but I look like shit." Layla said looking down at her ripped black jeans; white ribbed tank top and brown leather flip flops.

"Nah, you look smoking." Tig said

"Gee thanks Grandpa." Layla replied sarcastically

"Stand still." Gemma said as she pulled her makeup out of her bag and applied black liner around Layla's eyes and some nude gloss. "There. All better! Now go on!"

"And if I need to get out of there quick?"

"Either Dom or Kenny will be at the blue bird sight." Jax smirked

"Fine." Layla said as she got into her car and drove off

* * *

Abel was on his 3rd Jack and coke and Trina was still hanging off of him when he saw his sister walking up. Most of the people were too stoned or drunk to notice the loner, but a few made comments.

"Abel." Layla said as she walked up

"Kip! Good you're here." Abel commented

"Why am I here?"

"Confirmation. Trina, you know my little sister?" Abel asked

"Yeah, you're in my art." Trina said

"And English and Spanish." Layla added

"Yeah, those too. So why are you too so different?" She laughed

"What do you mean? We look similar, like the same music, the same foods." Abel replied

"Well, you know. She's different. All those tattoos." The girl said

"I'm pretty sure I have sleeves and a few more and I think you have some flowers on your foot." Abel said as he moved from next to Trina to next to Layla

"And why does your family call you Kip? I'm sure your name is Layla right?"

Abel could tell that his plan was working. Kip was getting angrier by the minute and it looked like Trina wasn't stopping anytime soon. A group had begun to form around them.

"It's my middle name." Layla said in a small voice

"And what's with you always hanging around those guys? Are you fucking them or what?"

"That's enough!" Abel yelled and then turned to his sister. "Kip, get her. Everyone's watching and you need to show them that you won't take their shit anymore."

"All of her little fucking friends will jump in!"

"Dom is waiting at blue bird."

"Fine. Hey Bitch why don't you shut the fuck up." Layla said as she got into her face

"Why are you going to do? Put a curse on me?" Trina said as she laughed with her friends

Just as she turned back to Layla, a fist slammed into her face, breaking her nose.

"You bitch! My nose!" She yelled and her friends moved towards Layla

"Get out of here." Abel said pushing his sister out of the circle

Layla stormed away from the party. She was still seeing red and wanted to take care of the rest of those bitches, but she knew that there were too many of them and only one of her. When she got to the old blue bird sight, Dominic was sitting side saddle on his bike waiting for her. Layla was hoping that it would have been Kenny waiting for her. The tension between her and Dom could be cut with a chainsaw. At first she thought it was all in her head but Juice had slipped and mentioned Dom talking to him about it. Layla was still underage and Dom was a good 5 years older than her.

"Hey." He said as he ran his hand through his spiky black hair. He had a grey thermal on under his cut that showed his abs and dark jeans.

"Hi, can you take me home?"

"That was the plan." He said as he handed her his helmet

"Thanks for this." Layla said as she wrapped her arms around his middle

"Prez asked me to." He said as he started the bike and rode off

When they pulled up to the Teller residence, Layla got off the bike and handed Dom his helmet when he turned the bike off.

"Really, thank you. I'm sure I would have gotten my ass handed to me if I stayed." Layla laughed

"Nah, you can hold your own. New ink?" Dom said as he pointed to where her shirt had ridden up and part of the fist sized tattoo was showing. "What's it say?"

"Koz." Layla laughed

"Like your uncle?"

"Yeah, I missed him. I had Freddie do it this morning."

"Is it styled like the Wizard of Oz?" Dom asked laughing

"Hey, shut up." Layla laughed with him

"I have to head back."

"Alright, see you around." Layla said as she turned up the walk

"Just so you know, I volunteered to go get you." Dom said right before he pulled away from the curb


	4. Questions

**AN- This is SUPER short because I couldn't get it to flow into the next part so that should be up Monday. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own SOA **

* * *

"Uncle Koz?" Layla asked her uncle while they sat in the diner

"What's up?" He asked the small 8 year old girl

"Why do I hang out with you more than Uncle Juice or Uncle Ope?"

"Because I am your godfather and I'm way more fun than them."

"Okay." She said as she continued to eat her burger and then stopped and looked at Kozik again

"Spit it out." Koz said

"Why do you have mommy's nickname on your neck? Daddy has her name on his side by my picture, but they're married. So, why do you?"

"Because I love her very much. She's my best friend." Koz explained the only way Layla would understand and hopefully then drop the subject

"So, where's my name?" Layla asked as she carefully looked him over

Kozik wasn't sure how to answer it because although he did have her name tattooed on his lower stomach partially hidden in a rose, no one but Happy knew. Everyone just assumed the rose was for his mother since her name had been Rose. Jax had been adamant that Kozik not have Layla's name on him, so he did have her birth date in roman numerals on his left forearm.

"I have your birthday on my arm. Remember silly?" Koz laughed

"Oh yeah! I forgot. My friend Lilly's mom thought that you were my dad when you picked me up from school Friday."

"It's the hair. Cause you know us blondies have to stick together." Koz laughed

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure, you've already asked me a million, what's one more?"

"Why can't me and Abel see Grandpa Boo? I miss him."

This was one question that Kozik was sure he couldn't answer. Clay had been excommunicated for almost 8 years and was currently living on the Nevada side of Lake Tahoe. Eve took the kids to see him once a year, usually in August since it's between the two's birthdays.

"Well, Grandpa did some very bad things and he can't come here anymore."

"like he's grounded?" She asked

"Exactly. So are you about ready to get outa here?"

"Can we go to the garage?" Layla asked bouncing in the booth

"I don't know. Mom said that we were still grounded and had to stay out of there."

"Please?"

"Alright."

When they got back to the lot, Layla jumped out of the tow truck and ran right into the office where Chucky was working. Kozik followed her in since her conversations with Chuck were usually the highlight of his day.

"Hi Chuck!" Layla yelled as she jumped into his lap

"Miss Layla, you are not supposed to be in here. Your mother told me that I am to send you right to the clubhouse."

"It's alright." Koz said as he changed into his garage shirt

"Are you going camping with us?" Layla asked Chucky

"Kip, what did I say about that?" Koz scolded

"That we would only be going if you and everyone and Daddy didn't have work." She pouted

"As much as I would love to go Miss Layla, I have to stay here and make sure everyone get's their cars fixed." Chucky explained

"Alright. Is my daddy inside?"

"Yes." Koz answered as she ran out of the office and into the clubhouse

* * *

"Whoa, Lisa Marie. Where are you running to?" Bobby asked as she ran into the bar

"Looking for daddy, Elvis!" Layla said as she ran into church without letting Bobby protest. "Daddy!"

"Layla Kip, what did I tell you about coming in here without knocking?" Jax said

"Poppa Nero!" Layla yelled as she saw her father was not alone

"Hello, lil one. Now I believe your dad just asked you a question." He said as Layla ran over to him and climbed onto his lap

"That I wouldn't be allowed to play under the table anymore. Is Grandma here?"

"Yes, now what did you want?" Jax asked his daughter

"Are we still going camping this weekend?" Layla asked

"As far as I currently know, yes." Jax answered as Layla flew from Nero to him

"Thank you!"


	5. Camping!

"Abel, are you all packed?" Jax asked his 9 year old son as he walked into the kitchen

"I couldn't find a flashlight, but I have everything else."

"I can't remember where we put the tents when we unpacked." Eve said as she joined them

When Gemma finally convinced Nero to buy his ranch, she sold her house and gave Jax and Eve the money to buy a bigger house. The house they decided on was a good sized split level with 4 bedrooms and a rec room off of the garage for the kids. The yard was larger and it was right down the street from Lyla and Opie.

"We moved in 6 months ago Evie and we're staying in cabins anyway." Jax said

"I know and my tiki men that Anna got me are still missing."

"Mom, I think those got lost in the move." Abel laughed

"Where's Layla?" Jax asked

"She can't decide whether to bring her Jack doll or her wicked witch of the west doll." Eve explained as Layla walked into the kitchen

"So, who's going camping with us Kip?" Jax laughed

"Jack is. The witch can't go anywhere without her monkeys and Mom said I could only bring one toy."

"Alright, Juice will be here in a few with the van and then we're out of here." Eve said as Juice honked from outside. "Okay, he's here now."

Juice and Kozik jumped out of the van and took the bags from Eve and Jax.

"Bobby refused to come, Chibs is staying to help Dog in the garage and Ope won't go without Lyla and she has to work. So, it's just me, Juice, you guys, Tiggy, Phil and Hap. Oh and Whiskey and Quinn might stay for a night when they pass through." Kozik said

"Happy's going camping?" Jax said

"I guess. They all should be right behind us." Juice said as the roar of the bikes could be heard

"Who's ready to get their camp on?" Tig said as he pulled up to the curb

"I am!" Layla yelled

* * *

It only took about an hour to get to the campsites that were just outside of Yosemite National Park. They had booked 3 cabins that slept 4 people each, but when they arrived the campground had rebooked one of their cabins to a family. It wouldn't have been an issue, but the cabins were in small groups of 3, so they would have to share a bathroom and area with the other family.

"Alright, so me, Jax and the kids and the left one and everyone else in the other?" Eve said with uncertainty

"Phil snores. I don't wana bunk with him." Tig complained

"Juice doesn't sleep. He'll keep me up." Kozik said at the same time

"Shut up Tig, you talk in your sleep and it freaks me out." Phil said

"All of you shut up!" Eve yelled. "Alright, we have 9 people and 8 beds."

"Correction, we only have 6 beds. 2 of them are queens. That's why we booked 3 cabins" Tig said

"So, you and Jax in one queen bed and the kids in the other?" Phil said

"I don't want the kids in a different cabin." Eve said

"They'll be fine." Jax said. "So us, Hap and Phil in one and everyone else in the other?"

"Sounds good to me." Eve said as the family who would be next to them pulled in riding in a minivan

"Oh god, please no." Juice said as they all climbed out

"Good luck with drinking the shine you got from Rouge River." Eve said to Tig "Might as well introduce us."

"Hello, I'm Eve. I just wanted to say hi since we'll be sharing this area." Eve said as she walked up to the stuffy looking couple and their two sons.

"Oh Hello. I'm Mary and this is James my husband and these are our boys Greggy and Jeffy." The women who was wearing a skirt and low dress shoes said

"Jax!" Eve yelled as he jogged over with the kids following. "This is my husband Jax and our kids Abel and Layla. The one with the head tattoos is my brother Juice and the one to the left is my dad Tig. The rest are our friends."

"Well, we came here to get some peace and quiet." The husband said

"So did we." Jax said as they walked back to their

"Think we may have an issue?" Happy asked

"Maybe, hard to tell." Eve answered

"Well, I'm still drinking that moonshine. Who would like to join in?" Tig laughed

By that night, everyone except Eve and Phil were completely wasted. Things were getting louder and Eve could tell that their neighbors were not going to be putting up with them any longer.

"Uncle Koz? Will you sing to me?" Layla asked

"Yeah uncle Koz. Will you?" Tig mocked

"Fuck off." Koz said as he lifted Layla onto his lap. "What do you wana hear?"

"Mac!"

"Fleetwood Mac? Alright, how about don't stop?" He asked

"Yeah!"

"That little girl is going to have a terrible taste in music because of you." Happy said as Koz started to sing to her

"Excuse me. Can you please lower the volume?" The lady in the other cabin said from its door

"It's only 10." Jax said to her. "We're going to be for awhile longer and we aren't even loud."

"Well, if you could please." She said and then slammed the door

"She told us to shut up an' she's the one slammin' doors." Tig slurred

"Grandpa, I think it's your bedtime." Abel said

They stayed out for a little longer until Juice passed out and Jax walked into the campfire. The entire time though, the crazy lady kept staring out of the small window of the cabin. Eve hoped that maybe this would make them leave a day early and they wouldn't have to deal with them. The next morning, Eve and Phil got up and made breakfast with the kids, while everyone else slept off a hangover. The kids went down to play in the stream around the same time they all woke up.

"Where's the kids?" Jax asked as he lowered his sunglasses onto his eyes

"Down at the stream playing." Eve answered as the crazy lady stomped over

"Where are your heathen children?"

"Whoa, watch it lady." Jax said

"My boys went off to the streams just after your kids and they are not back yet."

"So? They're all probably playing. They'll be back soon." Eve replied

"Kids are back!" Juice yelled from under a tree

"Hi, mommy." Layla said as she hugged her mother's leg

"What did you two do?" Jax asked

"I didn't do anything." Abel answered

"Kip?" Eve started "Where are those boys?"

"Down at the stream."

"Layla Kip." Jax said as he lifted her up

"They made fun of my hearing aid so I left them in a tree."

"What!?" The lady yelled

"She's real good at climbing." Juice laughed

"They said that they could go as far as me, but they couldn't get back down. So, I left them there."

"James!" The lady yelled as she ran towards the stream

"That wasn't very nice." Jax said as he laughed

"Jackson! Kip, you have to say sorry when they get back." Eve said

"No way."

"Yes." Eve said

"Fine." She said as Jax put her down

The rest of the day went by without an issue until that night when once again, Tig pulled out the moonshine. This time, Kozik and Jax stayed sober.

"Excuse me." The lady said as she walked up to their camp fire. "I was wondering if you all were going to have another loud night."

"Yes." Eve answered

"Well, we plan on getting out of here pretty early and would appreciate it of you could keep it down."

"Listen here lady." Eve started

"Oh no." Juice said

"Evie, maybe you should sit back down." Jax said to his wife

"No! We neva geta go on vacation an' the time when we actual do, we get pestered by these squares" Eve slurred

"Yeah, she's wasted." Phil laughed

"Shush up!" Eve said and turned back to the lady, whose husband had walked out also. "Get back in you fuckn' cabin and leave us a-alone before I k-kick your ass."

"I would listen to her." Jax said

"Hap, be ready." Tig laughed knowing the he was usually the only one who could hold her back when Eve got like this

Eve flinched at the lady who then screamed and ran back to her cabin.

"Jenevieve, that wasn't nice at all." Jax said to his wife

"Mommy, you should say sorry." Layla said as she climbed down off of Koz's lap

"Kip, maybe you should leave mommy alone right now." Phil laughed

About 15 minutes later, the park rangers pulled into their loop.

"Shit, we should go inside." Jax said as she steered Eve towards their cabin

"I got the kids." Kozik said

"Excuse me." One of the rangers said as the other one went to the other cabin

"Yes, officer?" Jax said as he handed Eve over to Phil

"We received a complaint from your neighbors." He explained

"Whatever they had to say isn't true." Eve said from behind Phil

"Evie, shh. Officer, they have been rude all weekend. My wife stood up for herself." Jax explained

"I believe you." He said "Let's just take things inside for the rest of the night."

"No problem. Thank you." Jax said

"My little brother is patched Vegas. Keep doing what you do." He said as he got into the Park truck

"That waza close one, huh?" Eve slurred

"Get your ass to bed, Evie." Jax laughed


End file.
